


Win by a Nose

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Just how do you get to Scotland with a big nose? I'm taking the 'nose' road here, folks.





	Win by a Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Win by a Nose by Sonja Blue

Title: Win by a Nose  
Author: Sonja Blue  
Date: 22nd of July 2001.  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner.  
Category: Slash, PWP, NoseFic  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New  
Archive: Yes to Basement and Slashing Mulder. Others please ask.  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: No.  
Other Websites: http://www.squidge.org/~slashingthefox  
Disclaimers: Mulder and Skinner do not belong to me, they belong to CC, 1013 and 20th Century Fox.   
Author's Notes: Thanks to Vyper for a fabulous beta and helping with the choppy bits (I've changed some sentences, hope I have not messed things up). Thanks to Mick for confounding me.  
Summary: Just how do you get to Scotland with a big nose? I'm taking the 'nose' road here, folks.

* * *

Win by a Nose  
By Sonja Blue

Hoover Building  
Wednesday 8.45 am

*Click*

*Click*

Assistant Director Skinner's brow creased in curiosity at the clicking sounds and flashes of light that were coming from Mulder's basement office. 'What could Mulder be doing now?' Skinner wondered as he came up to the door.

"Mulder, what on earth are you doing?" Skinner asked the tall lanky form of his Agent who had his back to him. Mulder was holding a small camera above his face. *Click* and another picture was taken before Mulder spun around and gave Skinner a startled look. Mulder's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Uh... Sir, I was - " said Mulder, then his face lit up with a hopeful smile. "Actually Sir, maybe you could give me a hand here. It will only take a moment."

A smile starting to stretch his own lips, Skinner found he could not say 'no' to Mulder's smile. It was kind of sweet and the bit of the evil glint in Mulder's bright hazel eyes made a visual of... tempting? Skinner's smile started to falter as the unnerving thought of Mulder being a temptation went straight to his groin. His own penis seemed to be saying 'hellooo... I like that, how about those lips eh! Eh!" The traitor.

"What can I do you... do *for* you," said Skinner. 'What the hell, he did say it was only going to take a moment,' was his thought. 

"Just take a few pictures of my nose, try for an angle that makes it look at it's most... umm... biggest." Mulder asked, a wry grin at the last word. He handed the camera to Skinner and turned his head so his profile was facing his AD. Then Mulder whipped his head around, giving a direct and a 'Skinner mimicking' stern look. "Just don't take any pictures up my nose," said Mulder as he resumed his previous pose.

Bringing the camera up to his face and looking through the focus at Mulder's nose, Skinner took a picture. He paused then, while looking through the focus at the impressive length of nose framed in the camera's viewer. 'Mulder really had a huge nose,' Skinner thought to himself. He found it kind of surprising that Mulder still managed to have a quite a pretty face, despite such an awesome overhang.

'Why. Why am I taking a picture of Mulder's nose,' thought Skinner as he brought the camera away from his face, his brown eyes giving Mulder his patent Skinner stern look. "Mulder, why are we taking pictures of your nose?"

"It's for a competition, the grand prize is a trip for two to Scotland." Mulder waved a hand in the direction of an opened magazine spread open on his desk, most of the bottom half covered by files. In big block letters displayed on the left page were the words, "WIN BY A NOSE AND PROVE A THEORY! TRIP FOR TWO TO SCOTLAND TO BE WON!"

"Prove what theory?" Skinner asked, starting to reach for the files on top of the magazine, to move them so he could view the entire article.

"Alright, the other side now." Suddenly Mulder was between Skinner and the magazine, that nose two inches away from his face. Mulder's vibrant green eyes were intently focusing on Skinner. "A trip for two to Scotland, Sir." Skinner wondered if he just imagined the stress on the word 'two.' Mulder was standing so close to him, he could feel warmth radiating from the other man. It was making him nervous and he was not sure if he liked it or if he was disturbed by it. It was a warmth Skinner found magnetic, he felt an urge to lean in closer to Mulder.

"Hold still, Mulder," said Skinner as he reached up and took a firm grip of Mulder's jaw, putting his head in a position for a profile shot.

He kept his fingers wrapped firmly around Mulder's lower face for a couple more seconds. Enjoying the feel of the skin under his fingers. Mulder's recently shaven jaw was warm, soft and silky. Mulder had really nice skin, maybe that was why he got away with the big nose. ' Women would kill for skin like this,' was Skinner's thought. 'No, it was not just the skin. It was the whole face. His face just worked ascetically.' 

Skinner removed his hand from Mulder's jaw, brought the camera up to his own eye to take the picture. Once he was satisfied with what was in the frame he took the picture, and then he handed the camera back to Mulder.

"Is that it?" Skinner asked. Mulder nodded silently, suddenly mute, eyes wide and his Adam's apple bobbing. Skinner turned briskly around and left the office.

It was not until he reached the lift that he remembered that he had came down to Mulder's office with a purpose, to let Mulder know that his latest 302 had been approved. Skinner did not want to examine too closely why he had to come down in person, to tell Mulder a message that could have been given over the internal phone. 'Maybe I just wanted to see Mulder and his big nose,' thought Skinner.

When Skinner reached Mulder's office again, he found the door had been closed. Skinner opened the door. He suddenly wished he had knocked first, was his thought at the perplexing sight that was before him. "Mulder?!" Skinner did not mean to have his confusion and surprise make his voice sound angry.

This time Mulder was clearly so embarrassed he had the look of a man who wished that the floor would open up and swallow him. His neck and face were flushed a bright red. He almost dropped the camera he was holding while his other hand picked the files off the magazine to cover his naked crotch. Mulder's trousers were bunched around his feet, bending down he tried to pull them back up with the hand still holding the camera. "UhS Sir, this is exactly what it looks like," said Mulder. "I knew I should've locked that door." Mulder's voice contained humour despite his compromising position.

"And maybe you should be doing this at home Mulder, as well." Skinner said, as he moved to the desk to have a good look at the article. "Prove an age old theory," he quoted from the competitions description. "You know what they say about men with large noses, send in pictures as proofS a panel of judges will choose the winner from the largest noses and their matching -" Skinner stopped quoting from the magazine, he got the picture. He turned around went and locked the door, came back and took the camera from Mulder's hand. "Ok Mulder, are you going to move those files? I've always wanted to visit Scotland."

Suddenly shy, looking down at his feet, Mulder put the files back on the desk, leaving him exposed and naked from the waist down. "UmmS maybe this should be a profile photo as well."

"Front is fine, Mulder." Skinner said as he got ready to take a picture of Mulder's penis. 'This is surreal,' Skinner thought to himself. 'I'm taking a picture of Mulder's dickS No not yet, that's just not good enough.' Skinner had a better thought.

Skinner lowered the camera. Moved into Mulder's space, then right up against Mulder until his body was leaning into the other man. Skinner's broad chest was a hard and solid mass. Then Skinner firmly wrapped his hand around Mulder's penis; he heard what he thought sounded suspiciously like a squeak. "Relax Mulder, I'm just making sure you look your best for the photo." Skinner said, his warm breath stirring the hair above Mulder's ear.

Gliding his hand along the length of Mulder's penis, from the base to the head. Skinner enjoyed the feel of hot solid silk underneath his hand. He cupped his hand around Mulder's balls, rolling them in his palm. Then he curved his hand around Mulder's penis again, moving his hand in an age old up and down motion. Sometimes gliding his thumb over the slit, rubbing the leaking pre-come into the silken head of Mulder's penis.

Skinner became aware of Mulder's hands clutching at his upper arms, his long fingers bunching the crisp white fabric of his shirt and digging into his biceps. "Do you like that, Fox?" Skinner asked.

"Yee...yes Sir. I like it a lot," said Mulder in a breathy and roughened voice.

"Good. Don't come. At least not until I tell you." Skinner was firm with his Agent. Mulder nodded in eager compliance. Looking down at Mulder's penis and satisfied that it was fully erect, Skinner stopped his stroking and removed his hand. "Don't move, hold that position. Pick up your shirt a bit, Fox."

Mulder stood perfectly still, clutching his shirt high to his chest while skinner took a few snap shots of his penis. He skin was flushed all over his body. His eyes were heavy lidded with a lush desire and bright hot colour beneath his thick lashes. 'Beautiful.' thought Skinner as he stood back and took one last picture of Mulder, this time the entire man in the frame.

'One to keep,' he thought as he put the camera down on the desk and moved over to Mulder. Once again he took a firm hold of the waiting and silky penis and with his other hand he pulled a clean and crisp hanky out of his pocket. "Fox, you can come now," said Skinner and on cue the penis beneath his hand erupted into the hanky he had ready. Mulder was groaning and mumbling something about bright lights and a kilt. Then his body was a warm languid mass being supported by Skinner's strong arms. Skinner stroked Mulder's back under his shirt; hand splayed flat on the skin, following the spine in soothing strokes.

"Thank you, Sir." Mulder mumbled into Skinner's neck, his hand moving down to Skinner's own rather large bulge tenting his pants. "Will you let me return the favour?"

Skinner, stepping back and grabbing both of Mulder's reaching hands, pulled them away from his own body. "Not now Fox, I can wait till later. Be at my place at 7 o'clock." And then Skinner was walking towards the door. Successfully hiding buoyancy that wanted to sneak into this brisk 'I mean business' walk.

"Wait, there are still some pictures that have to be taken," said Mulder in a hopeful voice. Skinner turned and looked at Mulder, who was grinning at him, his hazel and green eyes alight with pure devilment. "I have to take pictures of my feet too."

Glaring at Mulder, "Tonight Mulder. Bring your camera." Skinner said and then he left the office. 'This day better go fast' thought Skinner, thinking how tempting it would to return to Mulder's basement office and throw his large nosed agent over his desk and have his way with him.

The End.

\--   
http://www.squidge.org/~slashingthefox  
"We like to keep the sexual tension underplayed, especially between the Smoking Man and me. Once we thought he was my father . . . it got more interesting." [David Duchovny 1998]

  
Archived: August 27, 2001 


End file.
